Lover Beat Up
by Maukraui
Summary: Castle returns from the Hamptons. He spars with Beckett, and the end result isn't pretty. Caskett. Enjoy and please review.
1. Walking In

Well this has been done a million times but I did it anyway. Sorry, but try to be nice, Enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but a very strange and creative brain.

Rick Castle had a smile on his face, two coffees in his hand and a strange urge to jump into the air. He was standing in the precinct elevator, waiting for it to reach Homicide.

The summer had done him good. His mind was clear and Naked heat was done with no less than 5 weeks work. But his summer had nonetheless seemed empty without a certain NYPD Detective. But the fact that he would see her after the summer had filled his heart with a wonderful feeling, for the past three months.

He heard the usual ding, The elevator doors opened and he stepped into the bullpen.

He saw cops everywhere, everybody was busy like usual, but no one he knew was within his sight.

"Hands up! Kitten." He felt something poking in his back.

His hands still filled with the two coffee's were raised into the air and he turned around.

"Bang! Puss,puss." Ryan's childish face was face him.

"Hey, bro!" Castle said.

"Hey fooly" Ryan replied.

"Why the fooly part?" Castle asked while shaking his hand.

"Oh you'll figure that out soon enough" Ryan answered. Leaving Castle with nothing but an unanswered question and a strange feeling.

Before Castle could say something Ryan turned his head

"Hey, Esposito. Look what the cat dragged in?"

Esposito's head came up from under his desk. He was holding a screwdriver and was quiet sweaty.

"Hey, Castle." Esposito stood up and put the screwdriver down on his desk as he cleaned his face with a towel.

"Well, will we get Naked Heat on our doorstep soon? You promised us a copy before it'd be published."

"Yes, yes I know. You'll get it, there's a slight problem with the press and my tormentor, AKA, Gina. She doesn't want me to send it to you guys, don't know why. She just insane."

At the mention of Gina, Ryan and Esposito faces slightly changed, but before he could ask, Ryan spoke.

"I guess it wasn't as good as the 'old times', huh?"

"Well yes it was but in a different way. I literally kicked her out after just 2 days. She wouldn't even let me breath without her permission. She tried to get me arrested, but forgot she was in a part of the Hamptons that was dominated by Derrick Storm fans. They refused to do anything, it was hilarious."

They talked for a minute or two until Castle noticed that there was someone missing from this reunion.

Where's Beckett, guys?

"Not sure, she should be here somewhere. But the most important thing is are you really ready to take on the lions?" Esposito said,

"Lions?" Castle asked getting the meaning of his expression. "What'd I do?"

"Bro, you're an awesome writer but your absolutely clueless when it comes to Beckett."

"Yes, that's true. It's one of the many things that make her so extraordinary. She's the only woman I have ever met that I cannot read as easily, as most people. But back to what I asked what did _I_ do."

At the end of his sentence there was a slight difference in his voice when he said '_I_'.

"Oooh no, we're not telling you anything, she'll kill us. This is something between partners. There she is!"

Kate came around a corner and sat down at her desk.

"Alright, let's see how bad it is."He said to himself

As he walked towards her desk he re-noticed how incredibly beautiful she was. When he was at her desk she didn't move an inch, but just continued her work. He put the coffee down, and with a sigh he sat down in his chair.

He noticed her breathing getting a little faster, and she started biting her under lip as she always did when she fighting something within her.

"Hello, my dear detective! How's life been here without me?"

She remained completely quiet and just looked at her paperwork.

Kate?…Kate?...Hello? Earth to Kate!

Just as he was about to touch her. She rose up with such speed that Castle instinctively pulled back his hand, but by doing so he managed to tumble out of his chair. It already looked stupid but looked even worse when he got up and felt blood dripping from his nose.

Beckett meanwhile had not even looked at him. She walked out the bullpen in a straight line.

Castle walked back towards Ryan and Esposito. Esposito was doing something to his desk with that screwdriver, and Ryan was doing paperwork. As Esposito was apparently busy he walked up to Ryan

"Bro, you got any idea where she's going?" Castle asked with a hand underneath his nose.

"Huh?" Ryan turned around and noticed Castle's bloody nose.

"Bro, she hit you? You got off easy."

"No, I tumbled of my chair."

"How'd you manage that?"

"Don't ask!" Castle said on an annoyed tone.

"Well, I guess she going to the gym. She's been spending loads of time there, this summer. I think she trying to take out some of the anger on the people and equipment there. It was the first place she went after you left." Ryan said

"I don't think you wanna go down there, Bro. I've seen her there a couple of times and I've heard she broke 5 of officer Kabor's ribs, when they were sparring. She's been ruthless down there. I don't think I've ever seen her this angry." Esposito said from under his desk.

Castle ducked down to Esposito's level to see what he was doing. He was not busy with his desk or that of his partner. What he was doing was trying to get out the screws of Ryan's chair.

"What are you doing man?" Castle whispered.

"SHHHHH!" Esposito shot at him.

"Ryan disabled my car yesterday and I want payback."

"Not very original, is it?"

"Not but it'll do."

"Why is Ryan not suspicious?"

"I told him I was working on his on my desk. And when he's doing paperwork he's almost completely oblivious to what's going on around him perfect to something like this."

"Well I hope it works, but back to Beckett. Can you please tell me something."

"I'm sorry buddy but I just can't. My hands are tied, figuratively of course."

"Well then I guess I don't have any other choice but to face the lions."

"What, are you insane?" Esposito got a bit carried away apparently, as he hit his head when he instinctively raised his head.

He rubbed his head and let out an annoyed groan.

"Hey Esposito you alright down there?" Castle heard, Ryan say.

"Yes I'm fine got a bit carried away." Esposito said.

"Dude nobody her can beat Beckett at anything she'll kill you with a single blow."

"I don't think so I've been doing some things this summer that ought to keep me alive."

"Yea sure….it was nice knowing ye Castle." Esposito said dismissive.

Castle felt very insulted.

"Oooh you don't believe me, huh?" Castle said on a smug tone

"No I don't, I bet you still can't beat me at arm wrestling"

"Okay, If I win I'll write you a check for 20 grand if I win, you give Ryan 50 bucks. I don't want you broke.

Esposito was now obviously interested considering the look on his face.

"You're on!" Esposito got up from under his desk

They both sat down on a chair and Ryan was asked to oversee the match.

He was definitely interested considering he could win 50 dollars by doing nothing.

"Okay, ready?"

"Ready!" Esposito said.

"Ready!" Castle said.

"Alright, 1, 2, 3. GO!"

Esposito started pushing but Castle arm remained steady even though he was not even pushing yet. Castle yawned and the look at Esposito's face which, had changed into a shocked one.

"Alright now I'm ready." Castle said.

Now Castle was pushing. Esposito's arm was down in no less than 2 seconds. And Ryan started dancing like an ADHD patient.

He started cheering all across the bullpen. Laughing and bragging to everyone who would hear it.

Esposito was stunned. He got out his wallet, put down 50 dollars on Ryan's desk and quietly sat down on his chair.

"Don't feel bad I've had 3 months to work out and train with a Ju jitsu master."

Esposito's face was still one of embarrassment, but his face cheered up somewhat.

"Okay, you beat me. Take on the lions if you like but don't say I didn't warn you."

"You did and I won't have to."

Self assured and confident he followed beckett's path


	2. Are You Ready For This Girl

_Author's (first) note: HOLY **** 63 emails in less than 12 hours. Thank you all! You inspired me hugely, so here's the next chapter. I made this in just a few hours, I'm really proud of this kind of speed. I used some of the footage from 2x21 as a basis to make this, also there are some references to that episode in this chapter._

_I hope you enjoy it and please give me a review, alert me or my story, or add me or this story to your favorite list_. _It'll speed up the updates._

_P.S. I have been talking about 2 stories this past month. I decided to make it one story. You'll see this is going to be fun, but there are going to be some very intense feelings. (Just a warning)_

The path to the gym was not a nice one, there wasn't a soul in sight. Apparently, what Ryan and Esposito said was true. Beckett was ruthless down here. After this summer, there probably wasn't anyone left who'd come down here and interrupt her.

"Well let's see if I can take her." He said to himself before entering the gym.

He pushed the doors open and almost instantly he felt a cold crawling up his spine. It was empty and quiet, except for one thing. Beckett was hitting a punch bag, in corner of the room. He noticed something out of the corner of his left eye, while letting his eyes scan the room. When he turned his head to look, he saw at least six completely destroyed punch bags all with fists through them, at almost every point.

Beckett was still unresponsive. He took off his shirt knowing this could take a while and be sweaty. He put on the gloves used for sparring. He walked towards her. He tapped her shoulder. Probably carried away by all the punches and kicks, she turned and tried to hit him with an ugly punch near his right eye. He barely managed to evade it. Her face changed for a second, as their gaze met but changed back in a second. She didn't say anything and turned around, back towards the punch bag.

Castle walked to the other side of the bag. Beckett's gaze never left the bag, but the punches started getting harder and harder. Castle had had enough of it and disconnected the rope that held it to the sealing.

It dropped to the ground and Beckett's gaze went to Castle.

"If looks could kill." Castle thought to himself

"Castle, don't try this. I've already broken 11 ribs, a clavicle, two arms and dislocated three shoulders, this summer alone. Her voice held an anger that he had never heard in anyone. It was somewhat startling at first, cause he felt this anger went further than the heart of the brain ."

"Well let's how you manage me after this summer." He said challenging as well as playful.

"Ha! Are you kidding me. You couldn't beat Esposito at arm wrestling, let alone me at anything." Kate dismissed him.

"I just beat Esposito for 50 bucks. So I think I'm ready. And, besides if you're as angry at me as your voice reflects. I prefer you take it out on me not innocent officers, or lifeless punch bags. Show me what you got!"

Beckett's face was given a smile, as she took off the boxing gloves and was handed the sparring gloves by Castle.

They got the mat and both got into position.

"Ready for this girl Castle?" Beckett asked as last confirmation that this wasn't a joke.

"From the first day I met her." Castle said confirming it.

Beckett was the first to throw in a punch, he didn't move an inch and she hit him on his chest. It bounced of like she hit a trampoline. The shocked face was priceless. Now it was his turn. Several punches and kicks were given to the other before the conversation started.

As she was about to hit his face with her left fist he lowered his head. She missed him by an inch. He acted quickly and grabbed her arm. He made a 360 degree turn and by doing so, so did Kate's arm. He pushed her arm to her back and kicked her in her the backside of her left knee. She fell down on her stomach. He sat down on one knee in her back. As she had fallen on her other arm she couldn't move an inch of her upper body.

"So? Are you going to tell me what _I _did to piss you off so much, that you injured half the precinct's officers."

"I'm not angry!" She said while trying to break free

"Sure! Just so you know. I can keep you down on this mat for at least an hour before you finally break free."

"So…why don't you tell me what has you so incredibly pissed?"

"Fine, but first I want to ask you some things. And get off me."

"Deal."

He got off her and offered her his hand to get up. Probably still too proud she ignored it and got up on her own. She return to her sparring position and raised her leg. It bounced of his right arm.

"Okay question 1, what have you been doing this summer that has you all muscle and gives you the condition to keep up with me"

He tried to hit her with his left foot but a quick movement with her elbow stopped him quickly.

As their sparring continued Kate's face and movements got more relaxed by the minute. She was apparently enjoying this very much. Although, she still looked angry. Probably because she had to actually work now, to get him on the ground, which she still hadn't managed to do.

But with an quick evasion of his left fist she moved her left hand to his chest, kicked his left foot behind the other making him lose his balance. It was one of her classic moves, she'd done it to Demming once when they were sparring.

Castle lost his balance and fell to the ground quickly as she pushed him down with her hand on his chest.

"Well I was done with Naked heat, in less than 5 weeks so I had 7 or 8 weeks left to do anything I wanted. You said to me that last day: 'See you in the fall!' It got me thinking. I hadn't been much help or back up when it was necessary in some situations. So I decided to make myself more useful to you after the summer."

"I had daily, 2 hour, lessons from a Ju Jistsu master and spend almost 5 hours a day in my gym at the Hamptons. Also I have been working on my aim at the mansions shooting range. I even bought a Sig and shotgun. I wanted to be one to cover you like….like when we caught Dunn." He said in example

"When I shot him it gave me the feeling I wasn't as helpless and useless outside the precinct as I usually feel. And I could at least do something to protect you."

She looked quite surprised and looked down at him in disbelief. The force on his chest became less and he acted quickly. He pulled her arm down as he rolled to the side. She lost her balance but with a quick roll she was back in position at the end of the mat.

She looked very amused.

"Okay, question 2." She said as their spar continue.

"Did you notice anything about me that last day?"

"Yea, you walked in more happy then I'd seen you all day. I thought it was just excitement about your weekend with Demming. How was that by the way?"

"I never went with him!" Kate said as she tried to get Castle into a grip, and failed. He pushed her down on her stomach again but this time, he pulled her left arm to the right, and her right arm to her left. She couldn't move her upper body but managed to kick him near his heel. His foot collapsed and he fell to the ground.

It took no less than a second for Beckett to get him into a death grip.

"Why not?" Castle asked with a sympathetic but also curious voice.

"I broke up with him that day, _before I came to your going-away party. "_

The meaning of her last sentence was not lost on him. And he realized in the flash of a second what he'd done.

"Oooh….Crap. Apples… Apples, Apples, Apples, Apples! Shit!"

"I'm sorry Kate, I am SO sorry. "

She let him out of her grip. She let out a sigh and sat down next to him. She had to finish what she started 3 months ago.

Instead, Castle got up and offered his hand to Kate. She looked up in confusion but toke his hand. He pulled her up so quickly, it reflected a strength on his part that she had noticed during their sparring but had not payed much attention to. She had been a little too busy evading his kick and punches.

She studied his chest and it was incredibly he had a huge six-pack near his stomach, but also a nasty scar at his right hip. He was even more handsome then he was before the summer. But before she could fantasize and look further he started talking.

"Okay since you're so angry. You can do what you want, I won't do anything. Just punch the anger out."

Beckett looked at him in disbelief. "What?"

"You've been using other's to get out your anger of me, time you did it to the real thing."

Beckett had now lost all her confidence, she was almost crying as she raised one of her fists and aimed for his chest.

"Come, get it out of your system." He said whispering.

And Beckett, with now, tears in her eyes, moved her hand towards him as hard as she could.

_Bit of cliffhanger, sorry. __ Hope you liked the ending anyway._

_Author's (second) note: Okay, this is my second story and I hope to make it better then 'Why?', which went straight down a ravine after the first 2 chapters. (That's my opinion)_

_I'm looking for a beta reader so if you are one, please come forward. _

_For those of you who are fan of 'Why?' I'm looking for something original as a first date so if you have something good, drop me a PM or email. _

_If I get it right I might be able to make it a little better, after the last few __**disaster**__ chapters._

_Always thinking. _

_Mauk._


	3. This Is Gonna Hurt

_Author's note: So this one's a little shorter then my usual chapters but I wanted one that just contained, Castle's beat up._

_To Caskett4eva: I really could use your help, but you have to tell me what to do._

Kate's hands and legs were now completely out of her control. She hit, punched and kicked him, everywhere she could. Her self control was completely gone.

Her emotions completely overwhelmed her. As she kept hitting him, she got out bit by bit what had been building inside her for the past 3 months.

She punched him on his nose. Kate started talking. "Do you have any idea how much you can and have hurt me, you fucking moron?"

She kicked him in his crotch, he reached for his balls and he collapsed onto the mat. "Did you really think I was just going to say 'goodbye' that last day? You did, didn't you? Idiot!"

As he was sitting on both hands and knees and reached for his crotch she kick him in his stomach as hard as she could. It definitely hurt, hearing his reaction was confirmation of that. But then he got up, with a great amount of pain, apparently. When he was up she noticed his nose bleeding heavily, but she was too consumed by her emotions, to pay attention to it. He raised his arms and assumed a position that said with certainty: "Keep going." Although he said nothing.

She raised her leg and kicked him in his face and almost immediately after it she threw her right fist against his left eye. He started bleeding from both his mouth and his right eye socket. But above it all he just smiled, no matter how much she hurt him.

"Do you know how deep the hole in my soul has been this summer. I have never felt this disastrous, ever! You goddamn motherfucker! You are the only person on the planet who can do this to me and you did without a second thought." The tears were now falling from her eyes like rain She said as she gave him a double kick, somehow, right under his last ribs.

She hit his eye again but this time she hit his right eye socket which started bleeding even more than the other his other eye. "YOU STINKING ASSHOLE, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW DEEP I HAVE FALLEN FOR YOU THIS PAST YEAR?"

Even with all the pain and the humiliation she couldn't taire the smile from Castle's face. It enraged her even more and she gave him another kick in his stomach, again as hard as she could. She definitely hit him hard because he started coughing and retching immediately.

Castle fell back on his knees and hands. Kate felt that the end of her anger was nearing and hit him one last time. She moved her knee against his head and she felt a strong pain in her knee but the pain for Castle was apparently even bigger, he fell onto the floor and stopped moving.

Kate bursted into even bigger tears and grabbed a now unconscious Castle. Still consumed by all her feelings for him she cried into his sweaty and bloody tank top for a full ten minutes before finally calming down a little.

She looked down on the incredibly handsome man who was now bleeding all across his face. His nose had stopped bleeding, but his eyes and mouth kept bleeding unstoppable.

She grabbed a towel and her cell phone quickly. She started cleaning his face with the towel as she dialed Ryan's number.

It's at least 3 times as short as my usual chapters but I hope you liked it nonetheless.

_Author's note: (Pretty) Please drop me a review. If you guys review enough, you get another chapter. I have already written Chapter 4 __._


	4. Realizations

_Holy Hell, your reviews just kept coming. If this happens every chapter, this could go on for a while._

_Here's the next chapter, for all of you who reviewed, and also for those of you, who just read it_. _I have a feeling this chapter could either make or break or make this story so I hope it goes well._

_This is going to contain some medical stuff which I don't know **** about so, bare with me. And forgive me for any mistakes._

_To Caskett4eva: you are being far too hard on yourself. "The Best Nightmare" for instance is among some of my favorite stories._

_Thanks to: Jayce Gish, you helped me revise some of this and helped me add some more though.,_

**Realizations**

It was all out, all her anger, all her feelings. She felt empty inside, but it was preferable to the feeling of the past 3 months. She looked down, on the man, the man that had hurt her so much even though not intentionally, she knew that now. He'd taken full responsibility for something he never wanted to do. She'd used him like the destroyed punch bags in the corner. But he wasn't replaceable, never would she find anyone who would give her life such a sunshine. One who would force her to take a break, when she was at the brink of exhaustion. One who would joke at just the right moment. One who would always believe in her. Never!

What she had just done to him was unforgivable even if he had agreed to it. The reality of what she had done to him filled every bit of her body in a matter of seconds. The shock startled her for a second as her mind regained control of her heart and body. She rushed to the bench in the corner of the room and grabbed her cell phone, t-shirt, jeans and towel as fast she could.

She sprinted back to him. She used her towel to clean his nose first. Most of his blood, unfortunately had already dried up, it would be almost impossible to remove without water.

His eyes and mouth were a bigger problem. She knew from first aid classes that these kind of injuries could do some serious permanent damage.

If his eyes started bleeding inside his head, he could be blinded for life. And an even worse possibility if she kept him in the wrong position he could choke on his own blood.

That last part hit her and she lifted him to an almost standing position. It was the safest position to avoid either his choking or blinding.

After a couple of minutes she had stopped the bleeding from both his mouth and eyes, or at least on the outside.

She lightly smacked Castle's face , in an attempt to wake him up. She smacked him a few more times and yelled at him to see if he'd get up, but he remained unconscious.

"Oooh goddamnit! Gonna need some help with this, Rick." She said to him, knowing he couldn't hear her.

She grabbed her cell phone and hit speed dial 4: Ryan

XXXXXXXXXX

It had been half an hour since Castle left to "face the lions." Esposito had in the meanwhile been caught in his efforts to disable Ryan's chair. And Ryan had been rubbing in Esposito's loss to Castle for the first 15 minutes.

"Hey, bro? Think he's still alive?" Ryan asked from across his desk.

"Hope so." But considering what she did to Kabor, I'm not optimistic."

"Think we should take a look?"

"I'd like to, but I'd also like to live for the next couple of years."

Before Ryan could say anything else his cell rang. "Beckett' the caller ID said.

"Yes, boss?" He started.

"_Ryan, call an ambulance, and make Esposito get Lanie, then make your way down here, please hurry. Castle's in pretty bad condition."_ And she hung up.

"Of course, boss." He said even though there was no one on the other end of line to hear it.

The face with which he looked at Esposito, apparently said more than enough for him to get what was going on.

"Castle…? " He asked, with a concerned voice.

"Still alive I hope. We have to hurry. Call Lanie and tell her to make her way down to the gym. I'm gonna call an ambulance."

"Yes, this is NYPD Detective Kevin Ryan we need an ambulance at the 12th precinct, ASAP. Yes, thank you. He hung up and a second later so did Esposito.

"Lanie's on her way. We'd better get down there, come on!" And they rushed to the gym.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kate, still holding an unconscious Castle, was still busy cleaning Castle's face as best she could when Ryan and Esposito entered the gym.

As soon as they saw him with all kinds of bruises, a bloody face and a very apparent dislocated shoulder, they both rushed towards him.

Kate had dragged him of the mat and was now sitting up against the wall, with Castle's face lying against her lap. She kept running her fingers through his hair as she continued cleaning him.

"Ryan get an icepack, from the fridge outside" She said ordering him away and mentioned to Esposito to get closer."

Esposito approached and lowered himself to their level to take a better look at him.

"You beat him up pretty bad, can't say that I blame you though. If he had walked out on me that cowardly, no matter he meant to or not. I probably would have done the same."

Esposito was too busy looking at Castle, that he didn't notice the change in Beckett's face. A fist went through the air and hit Esposito on his shoulder. It didn't hurt that much but it was enough to get his attention.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Esposito asked startled.

"Never, ever call him a coward. I may not have realized it up until a few minutes ago. But he's one of the most kind an bravest men I have ever met."

"Do you know why he's all muscle, because he wants to protect me from anything he can. He's been busy almost the whole summer making himself more useful to _me_ to _us._ And I didn't beat him if you were wondering. He just stood there and took all I had inside of me. He took it with his usual Castle smile, even when there was blood _pouring_ from it. So don't ever call him a coward."

"I just hope he forgives me for this. Because I don't think I can live with myself or him if he doesn't." She said completely in tears."

"If you ever tell him that, I will kill you…..very slowly." She said after hitting in the shoulder again.

Esposito couldn't believe it, she seemed perfectly fine, but Kate Beckett, the tough-as-nails NYPD Detective, was actually crying as she talked to him.

Kate leaned forward with her upper body and hugged Castle's unresponsive head.

"Sorry." Esposito said, still very confused.

Ryan returned with an icepack and Lanie behind him. "Look what I found?"

Lanie was apparently too shocked with the sight of Castle lying against Kate's lap unconscious and wearing a very bloody tank top. Because she didn't say a word, when she was handed the ice pack.

She rushed towards him with a bottle of water and the icepack. She put 2 fingers on Castle's throat, felt his pulse and put the pack on his right eye.

Lanie let out a heavy sigh. "He's still alive and breathing so that's good. But he's not in good condition, that's for sure. What'd you do to him girl?"

"Long story, and I don't wanna get into it right now. But can you tell me how bad it is?"

"Ryan you head to the precinct's entrance and guide the paramedics here as soon as they arrive." Kate yelled to Ryan from behind Lanie.

"Well, Lanie, how bad is it?"

Well as far as I can tell from his body. I'd say he might have a shattered eye socket, a dislocated left shoulder, you broke right wrist and he might have some internal bleeding and a concussion. But we'll have to get him to the hospital to make sure.

"Let's just see if we can wake him up." She opened the bottle of water and Kate lifted Castle's head away from her lap.

Lanie took over from her and kept Castle up with a supporting hand on his back. She let the water fall down on Castle's face, drip for drip, until the whole bottle was emptied, but Castle didn't respond.

"This ain't good, he might be slipping into a coma. We have to get him to the hospital, quickly." Lanie yelled to Esposito.

Kate quickly put on her shirt and jeans when Esposito wasn't looking, and then rushed back to Castle.

"Kate help me with this." Esposito grabbed Castle's feet and Kate his arms.

"Geez, never thought an all muscle Castle could be this heavy." Esposito joked as well as complained.

They carried him all the way into the bullpen until they were met by Ryan and the paramedics.

The paramedics put down their stretcher on the floor and Castle was put on it. They checked him for a few seconds until the group's leader yelled something.

"Possible coma-case, probable concussion and several broken bones. Let's move, guys." And Castle was carried out of the bullpen towards the elevator.

On their way Montgomery came out of his office. Apparently he'd noticed all the chaos even from his sound proof office. He tried to grab Beckett as she passed but had to settle for Ryan. He dragged him into his office and closed the door.

Kate didn't pay attention to Montgomery, she far too busy worrying about Castle. She stepped into the elevator followed by Lanie and Esposito. She let Lanie in, but pushed Esposito back.

"Stay here and cover Ryan's ass, we'll be at the hospital, don't worry we will call you as soon as we have news." She said nodding towards Castle.

The doors closed and a minute later they reached the ground floor. The ambulance was right in front of the precinct's door and its doors were now being opened by other medics inside.

"Lanie you stay right behind us, and try to contact Martha and Alexis while you're at it. Here, take my phone I has their numbers on speed dial 8 and 9." Lanie nodded in agreement, toke Kate's phone and started searching her purse as she started walking towards her car.

Castle was being pulled inside as she tried to climb inside next to him. One of the occupant of the ambulance pushed her back, but let her in as she showed her badge.

"That was to be expected at a police station, stupid!" She thought as she sat down next to Castle.

Castle was now being hooked up to all kinds of medical crap, but she didn't care about any of it. All she did was grab Castle hand, which had being dangling from the stretcher since they put him on it.

As the car ambulance started she squeezed his hand gently, in a probably futile attempt to reach him, somehow.

But, no matter how futile it might have seemed, it wasn't. Castle's hand squeezed hers lightly. Instantly she got up and looked up at his face. But, it remained as handsome, emotionless and pale as it had been the past 5 minutes. And she sat back down in disappointment.

Her quick reaction had alerted the paramedic next to her, who'd been reading a book since they loaded Castle into the ambulance.

"Everything okay ma'm?"

"Yes, I just felt him squeezing my hand back. Does that mean anything, or is it just a random muscle reaction?"

"Well it could be a good sign. It could indicate that he's starting to regain consciousness. But it could also confirm he's slipped into a coma, we don't just have the equipment here to determine either one."

"Just try to keep his body alert, hold his hand as you're doing right now. It might make it easier to pull him out of his coma, if is in one, when his body is alert."

"Don't worry ma'm your boyfriends going to be alright."

"He's not my….."She didn't finish her sentence, as she wasn't sure what _he_, _she_ or _they_ were.

The medic said nothing. And she also remained quiet for the next minute.

"Were you just saying he's gonna be alright to comfort me, or do you really think he's gonna be alright." She asked the medic who'd returned to his book.

"Well, I hope he's gonna be alright, but you have comfort the people closest to them as much as possible. It's something you learn to do as a paramedic. But I can say with certainty he looks like a fighter and most fighters don't die easily."

"Thank you. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome, we'll be at the hospital in…" The medic looked at his watch.

"….11 minutes, so just sit back and try to keep him active."

Kate nodded at the man and he returned to his book.

After a few minutes Kate moved her head to his left ear and whispered in it. "Please, Rick don't do this to me. If you want to protect me, as you said. Protect me from losing you again, please! I know I did this to you but I don't ever wanna lose you."

_Cliffhanger? Sorry _

_So this one flowed really well. Hope you all liked it._

_By The Way: I noticed something about my 2 stories, they have a thing in common I hadn't noticed before. They both (now) have a part where Rick's been taken care of by other people. Kind of strange, I swear I didn't do it on purpose. XD_

_Thanks to '__tridecalogisms' you added my story to everything you could and dropped a review. Nobody's ever done that, thank you very much. _

_Well,…..I have done my part, now you keep up your part of the bargain and give me a nice/ugly review. I appreciate all of them very much._

_PLEASE!_


	5. Hospital Apologies and Explanations

_Author's Notes: Many thanks to those who reviewed. I have a few things to address._

**A reminder: ** _If you guys don't think it's any good, or even hate it, I prefer you just tell me instead of saying nothing at all. If you guys give me ugly reviews, it gives me something to aspire to. So please, __**review this**__, even if you hated it with great passion or thinks it's all a big load of BULLSHIT._

**Chapter 4 mistake: ** _As I read chapter 4 over again, I noticed I might have put a little bit __**too much**__ effort into it. I know there are those you who agree with me. Sorry__. It's all I can say. I'll try to make it up to you guys with this chapter_.

Hospital Apologies and Explanations

XXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the trip to the hospital she remained quiet, she squeezed Castle's hand constantly but only got a response a few times. Her mind ran through everything she'd done, and the huge consequences it could have. If she had been think straight she probably would have panicked and ran away as far she could.

But she wasn't thinking straight. Her mind had regained control over her, for the most part. But her heart, body and mind all agreed on something, she had to stay with Castle.

As her mind was processing the events of the past couple of hours, she didn't notice the passage of time. And after what seemed like a minute after her talk with the medic, the doors were opened and Castle's stretcher was pulled out of the ambulance.

She quickly followed Castle out of the car, as several people converged on him.

"Damn, Rick again?" A man in hospital gowns said with both amusement and concern in his voice.

Kate couldn't see what the man was doing to him, but all the medics looked at the man examining him with a concerned look, as they pulled him towards the hospital.

Okay, his breath is steady but his heart rate is erratic. Let's get him into the IC, quickly before he goes into a coma. The men stepped up the pace, as did Kate. She followed them all the way to a room on the Intensive Care.

She wanted to follow him but was pushed back by one of the medics. "Only, hospital personnel until the docs say it's okay, sorry ma'm." The man told her.

She swallowed, let out a sigh and then settled on a chair right across the corridor. She could see the doctors and nurses treating him from her chair.

Kate stared at all the doctors touching him, diagnosing him, talking to each other and installing all kinds of medical stuff around and on him. After a while most of the doctors had left and had removed almost all the medical equipment. Right now he was simply sleeping and breathing on the bed.

She watched him for a long time. After a while she realized why Castle liked watching her do paperwork. If you look at a person just breathing for quite a while you notice the beauty that is ignored during the normal day. The little details, the way he moves and breaths, it could be an art in itself.

Her thoughts had her so consumed she didn't notice a doctor coming towards her.

"Detective Beckett, I assume? Kate looked up. In front of her stood a middle aged doctor with short brown hair, a three-day-beard and an encouraging smile.

"That's me, how is he?" Kate asked with concern.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Gronk. Well Rick, is going to be alright. But it's gonna take some time. He has a few bruises, a broken wrist, a dislocated shoulder, his nose is broken and he's got a very nasty concussion. It's all pretty painful, but none of it is life-threatening." The doctor reported to her.

"He's gonna need someone at home to help him. I hope his mother or daughter has the time."

"They probably don't, Martha is doing all kinds of thing with Chet and her career. And Alexis is in her graduation year. But I think I'm probably gonna have the time when the Captain is done with me." Kate said with a sigh after her last sentence.

"Why is that." The doctor asked with curiosity in his voice.

"Because I did this to him." Kate said nodding towards Castle. The difficulty of that confession was far less then Kate had expected it be. It was insane doing this to someone like Castle. Apparently the doctor agreed with her because he looked at her in disbelief.

"Oh..! Well…whether someone can take care of him is something for later. I'm gonna keep him here for the next three day and we'll fix his wrist and nose tomorrow so they can start healing. Until then you can go in, he's a sleep now but he asked for you. He wanted you to wake him.

"Thank you doctor! I think I'll go in and wake him."

"Go ahead." Doctor said while getting out of her way.

Kate started walking towards the doors. Her heartbeat got faster and faster with every step. When she finally reached the door she swallowed hard and took a deep breath. She pushed the door open and stepped into the room.

It was quiet the second the door closed behind her. Suddenly she felt a big urge to run and never return. But her mind kept her from running, she had nearly beaten this man to death and just couldn't run away from him. She had never been able to run from Castle. Even now when he was asleep, he still exercised some kind of control over her. Normally she would have found it a restriction, but with Castle it was something she couldn't resist and just had to accept.

She slowly made her way to the bed with steps no bigger than the length of her feet. She walked to the left of the bed and leaned over him, watching his body go up and down.

"Rick?" she said softly. But got no response.

She slowly went across his cheek with the back hand, over and over again, feeling the softness of his skin.

She called out his name a couple of time, but he remained fast asleep. Eventually she gave up her efforts to wake him up and grabbed a chair. She placed it next to the bed and sat down. She took a deep breath and yawned. It had been a tiresome day, even without mentioning what she did to Castle. She yawned again, leaned down on Castle's torso and put her head on it. It felt very comfortable even with all the muscles and the six-pack on it. Her mind slowly shut down and she found herself dozing off to sleep on Castle's belly.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kate's senses were slowly being reactivated , as she found _her_ cell phone ringing next to her on Castle's torso when she opened her eyes. As she opened her eyes, she felt something around her neck. She turned her face and found Castle, still asleep, had put his hand around her. Possibly in his sleep but, probably when he woke up and found her lying on his chest.

She smiled at his sweetness, and slowly removed his arm from her neck, careful not to wake him. When she had removed his hand, she put it on his belly, and sat up.

She grabbed her cell phone which was still ringing. The caller ID was Unknown, so she had to pick up.

She sighed and picked up. "Beckett?"

"A MURDER?" Castle yelled out and sat up to his ass.

Kate was so overwhelmed by his sudden waking she tumbled of her chair almost exactly the same way Castle had earlier that day.

She landed on her butt and now looked up at a wide awake Castle. All his muscles were very well visible, as were his veins, and she somehow felt very aroused. After a second he fell back onto the bed. He reached for his forehead with his good hand, and groaned.

"I'll call you back." She whispered into the phone and hung up.

"Holy Hell Hounds, what happened?" He asked although he hadn't noticed Kate yet, according to his eyes.

Kate nervously got up and stepped closer to him. He was rubbing his eyes when she reached the side of his bed. He opened his eyes and grinned like a little boy. "Am I in heaven?"

"What makes you say that?" Kate asked playing dumb.

"You're here next to me and you have apparently laid on my me for quite a while." Castle said grinning.

Kate was looking for an excuse, as one question permeated her thoughts, while trying to find one. '_How did he know that?_'

Apparently he could read her thoughts. "I can feel the place where your head was." He said while using his good hand to point at the place her head was a few minutes ago.

"I'm afraid I have no other excuse then that I was tired and your chest was the most comfortable place here, to put my head down. How are you feeling? "

"Not bad, considering. How many of my bones did you break?"

"2, I'm afraid. But Rick, listen I'm so….

She stopped her sentence, as Rick shook his head."No, I deserved it. I walked out on you, and hurt you when you were more vulnerable than ever."

"No, you didn't deserve it. You are the most caring, kind and bravest man I have ever met. Including FBI, policemen and gym macho's. There has never been anyone in my life who would do what you did a couple of hours ago. No one I know would just stand there and let me nearly beat me to death, just to let me get it out of my system. No one would do that, except for you."

Rick remained quiet and kept his gaze in front of him, until Kate lowered her head to his and slowly moved her lips to his.

As their lips met they both felt something neither had ever felt. It could be described as love but it was far more and better for the 2 persons, now completely lost in each other's eyes. Their kiss deepened as the minutes past, Kate climbed onto Ricks lap as they continued kissing, and twirling their tongues. The only interruptions to their make-out session was the annoying but, highly intoxicating need for oxygen.

After kissing for what felt like days. They finally broke apart and Kate settled her head on Rick's shoulder.

"Please forgive me, I was just too consumed by all my anger. You never wanted anything but the best for me, even when you sniffed into my mother's case like curious dog. I knew your intentions were honorable."

"Please, forgive. I can't live with this guilt and without you for much longer. I don't want to go back to the way things were. I want be with you desperately, I've always wanted it.

Rick's face was a confused one, Kate noticed his change and explained. "Until last year it was just a fantasia, but then you really came into my life, and I had to try my very best not to let you notice how I really felt. I was somewhat disappointed at your earlier stunts and comments but after a while I saw the writer I loved to read from. And as we worked cases, and build theory together I saw the brilliant mind you have for crime-solving.

Rick was still quiet, and Kate patiently waited for him to say something.

"I'm gonna be a cop!" He literally blurted it out. Kate lifted her head with a face that gave way an incredible surprise on her side.

He smiled and pulled her down on him for a quick kiss.

"I haven't just been training myself and my shooting skills this summer. I have annoyed, blackmailed and begged Black Pawn, the company that publishes my books, for the past 3 months to let me set up a new contract. Gina kept getting in the way until a week ago. I signed it 2 days ago."

"What does this new contract contain?" Kate asked as she settled back on his chest.

"Well, first they can't demand new manuscripts from me with an ultimatum. But I have to publish at least 4 books a year. And second, the first thing only applies when I have a job."

"So you wanna be a cop now?

"Yep, working with you and the boys has given me something I wanted to do. Also I've been following a course with the Hamptons police department. I still have to do a year of studying ahead but I can be taken as an intern-Detective at any precinct, anywhere."

"How the hell did you manage all that? It toke me a full 2 years to become a cop and another year to become a Detective." Kate asked still a little startled with his news.

"Pfff , I had to pull a lot of strings and call in a lot of favors, believe me it wasn't easy. But according to the department head in the Hamptons, I have more than enough experience to be a Detective. When I finally am a cop I can take the test and you'll have an armed _Detective _Castle watching your back. If you still want me to be your partner, of course."

Kate looked up at him and found his eyes, which were almost begging for a confirming answer.

"Yes, I do, we make an incredible team." Kate said with an amazing smile and crushed her lips onto his, wanting nothing else then to taste him again.

Rick on the other hand, wanted to say something, he slowly pushed her back and broke the kiss. She looked at him very disappointed.

"You're not worried about losing me in a firefight or something. I don't wanna look a gift horse in the mouth but, you seem to accept this a lot more easily then I would have expected from you."

Kate furrowed her brow, swallowed, and started. "I won't deny I'm terrified of losing you, but I know the risks of this job and I suspect your just as scared of losing me. And you're not just doing this for your ego, it would be far too much of a risk for that. Kate said and sighed again.

"All I can say is that with you watching my back I can feel safer than ever. And even though this job has risks we can protect each other from getting hurt, or at least from a bullet."

"Kate, are you sure about this, because if you're not I can find someone else to work with, maybe Karp….."

She interrupted his sentence by once again crushing her lips onto his.

"No, if you have to be a cop I want to be the one watch your back, no one else. Kate said as she broke the kiss."

"You know, you nearly beating me to death, was totally worth it."

"I know." Kate said.

Kate and Rick both smiled and kissed each other passionately.

_Author's Note: I hope you all liked it. I especially liked the part of him wanting to be a cop. It's the second story I told you about in my Chapter 2 A/N._

_I'm afraid the first few hundred words of this chapter was the hardest to write but eventually it started flowing, like the other chapters. So first part might not be as good as the rest._

_I'm sorry I put off the part in which she has to face the Captain and the others. But I had to get this done first._

_Please, Please, Please, Please, Please! Drop me a review. If I ever get more than a 100 reviews I will lose my freaking mind. _


	6. Face The Music

_**Author's Note:**_

_**A: Hello you all again, I'm back. I've been quite bothered by one review, even though I always said there was no such thing as bad criticism, this one really got to me. It was a comment on the reality and possibility of this story and all I can say is, well all my knowledge from the USA comes from my vacations there. And well I'm no expert and I'm just trying to give you guys something fun to read.**_

_**B: That being said, I've had a really tough week, my grandma died yesterday. I'm dedicating this chapter to her and one person who has been speedwriting all week, Castkett4eva thank you for….well, just writing.**_

_**C: I think I'm gonna give this a sequel cause this is gonna be one the last chapters. And I don't want to stop writing this.**_

_**D: I've been experiencing something quite strange. When I read all the Caskett stories on FF (it's the only thing I read), my English seems to be perfect to keep up with the writings. But when I, myself, am writing my English seems to fail me and I have get a dictionary every 10 minutes. Maybe it's just me but maybe you guys know something that can help or maybe not. Just drop me a PM or email if you know anything helpful.**_

_**E: My apologies for taking so long .I'm ass!**_

_**Dedication: To my grandma, rest now in the heaven you so believed in, even in today's modern day. To Caskett4eva you wrote one story and chapter after another, I thank you for it.**_

**Enjoy**

Kate's phone started ringing again, she pulled it out of her pocket and looked at the caller ID. Lanie, was what it said, and a small smile formed on her face. She hadn't thought about how her cell phone got on Rick's belly, lying next to her when she woke up, but Lanie had probably just put it there while she was asleep.

Careful not to wake Rick, she slowly removed his arm from around her neck and got up from the hospital bed. She clicked her phone up and brought it up to her left ear.

"Beckett!" She said instinctively.

Knowing what might happen she turned around to find Castle rise up like he did before. She stopped him in his tracks and slowly pushed him back on the bed.

"Shhhhhh, sleep." She whispered as he tried to get up either way.

_Why are you shushing me? And why should I go to sleep. _Kate heard Lanie say on the other end of the line.

"Sorry, I wasn't talking to you" she whispered towards the phone, as she made her way to corner.

"Would you mind talking a bit less loudly? Rick has to rest and I want him get as much as possible."

"Sorry. But is it Rick now? Are you two finally together?."

"Well, we have to work on it together, but I think we've been through the worst of it. "

"Well then, I can finally get my winnings. But the fact that you to have finally started mending each other's heart instead of breaking them is a reward of its own. He's good for you, Kate, better than anyone I've ever seen you with."

"Yea well, we'll take this where want to take this, so we'll see. But now to the matter at hand, I suspect this call isn't just to find out how me and Rick are doing." Kate said and heard a sigh on the other side

"I'm afraid not, no matter how happy I am that, you two are longer blind. I'm afraid you still have to face the consequences of your actions. Montgomery and the boys are here. And Martha and Alexis should be here soon. So you'd better step outside, cause Montgomery is eager to talk to you."

"Alright, I'll be right there." she said after letting out a sigh.

She clicked down her phone an put back in her pocket.

She lowered her head on to her chest and swallowed. "Okay, I've done this to myself, so have to face the music." She thought to herself.

She walked back to Rick's bed and found him sleeping peacefully. She leaned forward and kissed his forehead. "Don't go anywhere." She whispered into his right ear and walked towards the double doors.

As she approached the doors she swallowed once more and stopped right before it. She took a deep breath and pushed the doors open.

After coming through the door she was immediately approached and pulled into an embrace by Lanie. As she pulled out of it after a few seconds she met her eyes. They were red and unshed tears were undoubtedly being held behind the eyes.

Lanie turned her head and looked behind her. When Kate's gaze followed hers she saw Montgomery standing in the waiting room a couple of meters away. His face was concerned and confused at the same time, so it was hard to assess how bad things were.

"He's not in a good mood, so be careful." Lanie said, with a voice that gave away a great concern as well as a lot of hope.

Kate put her hand on Lanie's shoulder for a brief second as she passed. And then confidently continued on her way towards Montgomery.

As she approached him he didn't move an inch, but his gaze was focused on nothing but her. When she reached him the only sounds coming from him were those of his breath. He moved left hand and directed her to an empty part of the waiting room. She nodded silently and followed.

As they reached the place Montgomery directed her to, he sat down on one of the plastic chairs and she sat down on one right across from him. Montgomery leaned forward a little and put his elbows on his knees. He sighed and started talking.

"I've talked with Ryan and Esposito, they didn't know much I didn't know already. Kate….you doing this to someone, even someone as annoying as Castle, it's not like you. So now you are going to tell me what's happened."

"Okay where should I start." Kate said, staring down on a hideous floor.

"Well preferably at the point where you nearly beat Castle to death. One of the most influential men in the city, not to mention a man that has been in love with you for the past year. We've all seen it except you, now tell me what possessed you to do this."

XXXXXXXXXX

A loud sigh was let out as Kate finished her story. Montgomery did nothing but, breath, sigh and swallow for the next five minutes. Before he broke the silence.

"Well, as I see it now, I would rather forget all of this happened and wish you two a happy life together. But, you know as well as I do I can't. I realize you were consumed by feelings and emotions, you can normally control. I know you are emotionally hardened and don't like being perceived as weak in front of your colleagues. But we've all seen you crumble for Castle, no matter how much you denied it."

"Now, I can't protect you from everything, but I will try to keep IA from investigating this."

Montgomery ran his hands across his face and rested them in his neck.

"I am going to suspend you for the next few weeks. I have to show I don't play favorites." Montgomery said with a weak smile as he reluctantly made his hand into an 'asking-hand' and moved it into Kate's direction.

Kate's relief was great, Montgomery understood, he always had. She pulled her badge out of her other pocket, looked at it for a second, and put it in his asking hand. She smiled knowing this was the better then she could have hoped for.

"Okay. So we've dealt with all the problems this could cause within the department but we've still got the rest of the world to deal with. I will tell everyone at the precinct to keep their mouths shut, about all of this. Because if the media gets wind of this, I can't protect you and I might _have_ to fire you. under pressure from the commissioner. If we can just keep everyone quiet about this and keep out of the media, we can forget about this.

But Kate…..look at me. Kate slowly looked up. You have to know I feel for you and the hurt you've felt. If this happens again I will not be able to protect you, and I _will_ fire you. Because you crossed the line here, are we clear.

"We're clear, sir. And thank you." She said as he got up.

"Don't thank me, not until this has all passed." Montgomery said as he offered Kate his hand, to help her up.

Kate toke it and they walked back towards where Ryan, Esposito and Lanie were sitting.

Unfortunately, before they reach the rest of the team a crying, female voice called out Kate's name

"Kate, are you insane! How could you do this?"

_**Cliffhanger..? I know…it's evil. :P**_

_**Hope it wasn't too bad. **_

_**Please review it'll make me feel better and give me the spirit to write the last 2 chapters**_

_**Always thinking.**_

_**Mauk.**_


	7. Family Difficulties

**A/N: As Bella Paige guessed and probably others knew. Alexis and Martha enter the story here. I doubt keeping Martha in character with the show will be difficult but Alexis is going to be tough. I hope I did okay.**

**Didn't have this Beta-ed so forgive me for any mistakes.**

XXXXXXXXXX

"_Kate, are you insane! How could you do this?"_

The words echoed through Kate's head. She turned around with fear of what was to come. She saw a crying Alexis coming towards her. Kate, actually too afraid to move, just watched her getting closer. Behind her was a troubled looking Martha, her pace was slower than that of her granddaughter's but she was quick enough to at least keep up.

Alexis stopped in front of her moving with her arms nervously as she removed the tears from her face.

"Why Kate? Why, what could he have possibly done, that you nearly killed him?"

The excuses poured through Kate's mind as she processed the questions in her mind. The answer was simple, shameful but above all; inconceivable.

"Kate how could you do this, my father has been more in love with you then I have ever seen him with anyone else. He's been busy this summer for _you, _he's dedicated his entire summer to _you_." Alexis put a noticeable emphasize on the mentions to her father, twice, and their meaning was not lost on Kate.

Alexis took a small breath and then continued her furious interrogation.

"And instead of just saying you're not interested, or being grateful for his efforts to help you, you beat the hell out of him. You know there are people who care about him, and depend on him, one of them is me. He might be annoying and childish at times but he doesn't deserve this in anyway. I just can't believe this, he's….."

Martha interrupted Alexis.

"Alexis, darling. Try to calm down. Whatever Kate did to Richard she must have had a _very good reason."_

Martha's tone was cold. She pulled Alexis towards with her hands on her shoulders in an attempt to calm her. The meaning of the emphasis, this time put on _Martha's_ last words were, again, not hard to miss.

Martha pulled the outraged teenager completely towards her.

Alexis was apparently not done yelling and took a breath to start again. She open her mouth but stopped in her tracks as she noticed something, as did Martha, seeing their change in expression.

Tears…, tears came falling from Kate's eyes like the. The magnitude of the tears was so incredible, the Nigaria falls would not have been able to keep up.

They just kept falling and Alexis's face started reflecting a little guilt as a result. Probably feeling a little guilty as she realized she might have jumped to conclusions.

"Alexis, I'm so, so sorry. A huge amount of anger had been building since your father left me that Friday. I know he meant well but I was just too consumed, by all my anger, to see it. The anger just completely overtook me as we were sparring."

"You have to know, your father is not the only one who has been more in love than ever before. And these feelings I have for him….they scared the hell out of me. It might be difficult to understand for you but I just couldn't control myself anymore. I wish I never did this to him, it still horrifies me as I think of it now."

"Please forgive me."

The teenager seemed to calm down a little; as her breathing became less quick and heavy but she kept her gaze from meeting Kate's, with fierce precision.

"Sweetie, please, don't blame her. I hurt her no matter how good my intentions were." A male voice said from behind everyone.

All heads were turned in a second to find a weakened Castle struggling to keep himself standing against a wall.

"Richard! Darling…..you look awful." Martha's tone was high and shocked.

Castle let out a groan and fell to the ground, to weakened to keep himself from collapsing.

Everybody had been listening to Kate's explanation. They were too distracted by the apologies, to notice, a very weak Rick Castle had apparently gotten himself up from the bed and had walked through the double doors.

All forgetting what was going on before he talked, Alexis, Martha and Kate rushed towards him.

"Rick, I told you not to go anywhere." Were Kate's first words as they lifted him up a little.

"Well, as you know I don't always listen."

Kate smiled at his behavior. This was the Castle she had missed all summer long. The one she _couldn't_ control. The one who would put himself in harm's way for _her_.

"Come on, let's get you back to bed. Javier, if you wouldn't you mind helping again? I'll take his left you take his right arm."

And as Kate instructed they carried Castle back to his bed and put him on it, followed by the small crowd of nurses and doctors that had noticed Castle collapsing.

Doctor Gronk, the doctor from a couple of hours ago returned and examined Castle's injuries.

"Well, Rick you haven't worsened any of your injuries, but you could have, so no more stunt, alright."

"Sure, Benny. But even if I wanted to, Detective Beckett would probably shoot me, if I tried." Rick said as he smiled at her, and she smiled back at him.

"I would indeed shoot him doctor, so don't worry, he won't screw around again." She said while settling in the chair next to his bed.

XXXXXXXXXX

After a few minutes everybody left the room, leaving it occupied by only 3 people; Rick, Alexis and Kate. Rick was on the bed and Kate had taken a seat next to Alexis in the corner of the room.

The silence was deafening.

Rick had fallen asleep quickly after the doctor left. The only sounds coming from him now, were those of his breathing. Which made the silence even harder to bear. In the meanwhile the two women starred out into the distance as far as the walls would allow.

"I can't say anything else then; I'm very, very sorry and will regret this for the rest of my life, Alexis"

"I love your father, I just hope you can someday forgive." Kate said breaking a silence that had endured for what seemed like hours.

Alexis kept starring into the distance letting an occasional tear fall from her eyes.

Kate not willing to force anything out of her, patiently awaited a response. While waiting Kate stood up and walked towards Rick. When she reached him she looked at him for awhile and started running the back of her hand across his cheek, like she'd done before.

"I don't have to forgive you." Alexis said on an almost whispering tone.

Kate turned her head to make eye contact.

"I already have…."

"No, don't say anything just listen…"

"When my father, met you, he became happier then I have ever seen him. After he killed off Derrick Storm, he kept mopping for months on end. The day you arrested him, his moods changed and he got happier by the day. He'll do almost anything for you Kate. Surely you must have seen that."

The teen looked up and made eye contact.

Kate left Rick to sleep and walked back to Alexis. She dropped to her knees in front of Alexis and took both her hands.

"I'm afraid to admit I didn't, I pushed away everything he did, as 'usual Castle behavior'. Up until Esposito came up to me, and pushed the truth right into my face. The events after that and its consequences were caused by some very bad timing. This summer has been one of the worst summers of my life. But I think the reward that came with this summer was worth it." Kate said looking back at Rick, fast asleep on the hospital bed.

"Well I forgive you, and the fact that you and my dad are now together is great, and it makes me rich." Alexis said with the typical, childish Castle smile.

"What did you say?"

"Well, as you probably know there was a bet on you and my dad getting together, and well I put some money on it, when I was at the precinct that one day."

"You truly are your father's daughter, aren't you?

"What can I say, we all knew you two would eventually end up together, so why not make money on it from it."

"You evil little redhead!" Kate said as she smiled.

She'd know for while Castle was a good man and could be a good one for her. The pool wasn't anything new either, knowing Ryan and Esposito, you could count on them to make a bet on almost anything. Alexis's bluntness over the past hour, opened her eyes even more to just how good Castle had been and would be for her.

"So are we okay, Lex?" Kate said a little hesitantly about calling her Lex.

"We are but Kate; promise me you won't do or let someone else do this to him again. I'm terrified of losing him."

"I promise, I don't want to lose him either."

"Hug?" Kate asked

"Sure."

The two hugged.

"Well, now I have to apologize to your grandmother."

"Oh don't worry about that, I'll explain it to her. You just stay with my dad, okay?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, yes I'll take care of it." The teen said as she made her way to the doors, and pushed them open.

Kate watched Alexis through the room's glass as long as possible until she was out of sight.

She again settled back into the chair next to Rick. She took his hand and stroked the back of his hand with her thumb.

"Thank, God everything turned out well for now." Kate said to herself as she leaned back into her chair.

**A/N: This was one hell of a difficult chapter, to write. I loved writing it nonetheless. **

**Some people might think the characters are forgiving Kate a little too easy. But considering the knowledge of the characters, I thought it to be good, and make for a nice story. **

**I'm gonna skip ahead a few months in the next and last chapter and call it complete. **

**Alexis's bluntness was pretty nice to write and read.**

**Please review and tell me, all you thought while reading this. It brightens my day.**


	8. The Kiss That Conveyed

**Okay here's the end of this story. I think I'll write that sequel. Don't know when I'll publish it.  
I didn't have this beta-ed so all the mistakes are mine.  
Please leave me a lasting review (a nice one preferably).  
Enjoy!**

"The last case wrapped up. Finally!" was the thought that went through Kate's mind as she closed the file.

It had been a full 6 weeks since Castle's return and her nearly killing him. After 4 weeks IA had dropped everything and she was reinstated as a Detective. The only thing said was; "Don't speak of it again and we won't pursue it." The amount of strings Montgomery must have had to pull, to make them drop it must have been enormous. The IA, at least in NYC never dropped a case unless the was nothing left to go on. And here they most certainly had things to go on.

As for the press and the rest of the world. Alexis made a statement about her father's injuries, saying he fell down 3 stairs and suffered some minor injuries. Kate didn't know how much more lucky she could get but, the press actually bought it.

As for her work. The cases after Kate's reinstatement, were vigorous. All very messy, bloody and emotional. But she closed them all within two weeks, but it had almost taken its toll on her. She could really use one of those inappropriate joke from Castle right now.

Castle, unfortunately, wasn't here. Although he was recovering quickly, it was gonna be awhile before he'd be back, if he was even coming.

Kate felt much better knowing _he_ was getting better. But she hadn't visited him. Something was keeping her from even calling. Guilt….that's all that was keeping her from it, but it had her in a death grip. Even the talk in the hospital hadn't gotten the guilt out of her system.

This feeling, was in some ways even worse than that of the past summer.

Letting out a huge sigh she landed both her elbows on her desk. Slowly she rested her head on her open hands as if on a pillow. She starred out into the distance, imagining him walking in. His hair, his smile, his smell. It was all so intoxicating. She looked down at the empty chair next to her desk, still empty.

Her gaze was interrupted by Ryan putting a file in front of her eyes. She looked up with a dangerous glare.

As if scared of that glare alone, he put the file down her desk. "Sorry, didn't want interrupt your….whatever you were doing. But I'm afraid we need that last confession of the Broaming-case, confirmed by you, before the DA has anything to go on."

She groaned in annoyance but gave in. She put the necessary things in order and closed the file.

Her imagination took over again, and it again showed her Castle. They weren't anything at the moment, Kate wasn't even sure they were still friends.

She felt empty without him. The entire summer the void he had filled was, temporarily filled with anger. Now that that was gone, there was nothing but emptiness, the thing that only Castle could fill within her.

There were many things she could deny with a straight face but not this, she was just completely in love with him, as simple as that.

Her gaze at the empty corridor was interrupted. She focused her eyes and recognized the man coming towards her, Castle. Her chin fell down.

Castle walked in, nonchalant and with a face that said 'It's nothing.' But coming here with a broken wrist and a concussion and an apparent limp was most certainly something.

He looked at Kate for a split second and gave her a quick smile and then tapped the glass of Montgomery's office. He entered, and she heard the customary 'Welcome back' coming from the office, before Castle closed the door.

Kate, still astonished by him walking in, could only look at the expression of the two men inside. Not even a single thought went through her mind. She was completely blank.

The talk appeared to be just a social call at first, until Castle pulled a file out of his jacket and put it on the Captain's desk. Montgomery's face was priceless. He must have blinked at least fifty times before saying anything else. Montgomery gestured to Castle to sit down and he complied.

XXXXXXXXXX

The talk went on for another 15 minutes, consisting mostly of concerning and dismissive looks and a lot of rolling eyes. Castle was apparently being himself.

After the last rolling eye the Captain got up from his chair, and extended a hand to Castle. There were a couple of looks exchanged, and after Montgomery said something, Castle turned to look at Kate. His grin was as intoxicating as it was alarming.

Montgomery opened the door to his office.

"Beckett, in here please." A demanding voice said from across the hall.

She got up knowing this was going to be a tough talk with or without Castle.

When she entered Montgomery closed the door and Kate took the chair next to Castle. Montgomery dropped himself in the behind his desk and leaned back.

"Well, Beckett I have had a rather interesting request from our guest, here and it's undoubtedly going to involve you if I grant it. Rick here, apparently wants to join us here at the 12th. I don't know and honestly don't want to know how he did it, but he has made it possible for himself to be taken as an intern here. Now, we all know what happened a few weeks ago. And although this is none of my business, I have to ask. Are you okay with this, after all that's happened?"

Kate was nervous as hell and looked at Castle, expecting to look at his annoying smile, and find some comfort in it. But Castle's face was dead serious, and it made her even more nervous.

"Well…..Captain, I'm not going into what's happened and all that's gone wrong. But I think need him back here, as a cop or not, whether I like it or not."

It was quiet for no more than ten seconds but it felt like minutes.

Montgomery, groaned and rose from his chair.

"Alright then. I'll put everything in order. As soon as you're fully recovered and you've undergone a psychological-evaluation, I suppose you can start."

"Thank you, Captain."

"We'll see if your still thankful after a couple of months here. It ain't no cruise Castle. Things here can mean the difference between life and death. Now, get out of here, I want you two back out there ASAP."

"Of course." Castle said as he got up and opened the door.

Kate got up as well but made no eye contact with anyone. She walked through the door and headed back to her desk. Closely followed by Castle, who apparently had trouble keeping up, with the limb.

She said down on her chair and he said down on his. It immediately felt better, to see something sitting in that chair out of the corner of her eye.

"Okay spill it. What's bothering you now, another case?" Castle asked as he put his left elbow on her desk and landed his cheek on his hand.

"No….you are." It was just hard enough for Castle to hear.

"Me? Why?"

She closed the file she was reading and turned her head to him.

"Cause I still feel so guilty for what I did to you."

He smiled at that. He put his hand slowly on hers and waited to see if she pulled away. She didn't. He slowly grabbed her hand off her desk and brought it to his chest. She was in the meanwhile getting very nervous, as to his intentions.

"I know this gonna sound pretty cliché but, do you feel this?" he asked referring to his heartbeat.

She nodded.

"This heart is still beating. And if you've paid attention over the past year and a half, you know, it only beats for you. No disrespect or less love to Alexis or Mother but, you are the most important person in my life."

"As for what you did to me, in my opinion, I deserved every bit of it."

The tears almost fell from Kate's eyes as she listened to him.

"Follow me, I wanna show you something I think will alleviate your guilt." She followed him with a small but happy smile.

He took her to the fire escape and opened the door to its stairs.

She heard the door close behind her and turns to Castle.

She is just in time to see him coming at her. Her instinct told her to evade him, but her heart told her to trust him. She let him come. He put his hands on her cheeks, his thumbs just behind her ears and his pinkie fingers under her chin. He looked her straight in the eyes and brought his lips to hers.

The kiss conveyed so much to Kate, her entire surrounding disappeared and she lived in the moment that never seemed to end. And she never wanted it end.

He carefully and softly pushed her against the wall. The kiss deepened and Kate started running her hands through his hair. His body heat against hers, his lips practically glued to hers. It gave Kate the feeling of actually being alive for the first time in years.

Despite great efforts on Kate's part to keep him in it, Castle broke the kiss and they rest their forehead against one another.

"Be with me Kate, please. I need you in my life." He whispered

"Alright" Kate replied on a whispering tone.

"But only on one condition."

"And what's that?"

"That you don't die, with me, out there."

"I won't die, with you behind."

"And the same goes for you."

"Don't die with me."

"We have a deal?" Rick asked

"We do." She answered.

They kissed again and enjoyed each other for a long time before they finally left the precinct.

XXXXXXXXXX

**5 weeks later.**

Kate put her vest on. Ryan grabbed the Spas-12 from the trunk and Esposito the M4A1 assault rifle, they only used on special occasions, such as these. She heard another click from someone's vest. She looked around. Castle had his vest on, now reading Writer/Police. He was just checking his Sig's ammo as she looked at him.

He looked up at her and saw here troubled look. He put his hand on her shoulder. "It's gonna be alright. I can beat you at the range and have been cleared for these kind of situations a few week ago."

"I know you're ready, but I just hope the guy on the other end of the gun isn't as good a shot."

"Don't worry" he reassured her.

He turned his head Ryan and Esposito who were busy with their vests and had their back turned to them. Assured that they were not paying attention he put small kiss on her lips. Just like this morning.

" I love you, you know that. Now let's get this arms-guy."

Kate nodded assured and checked her mags.

The boys clipped their vests on and headed for the back door, followed by Castle. They surrounded the door and Esposito reached for the doorknob. Kate held up her hand and counted back from three.

One.

Two.

Three.

Esposito opened the door and Ryan went through.

"NYPD! Hands in the air!"

**Sequel cliffhanger. Don't you just love that?**

**Special thanks to Cheyenne32. You're Out of Order chapter was awesome. As are all of your other Castle stories.**

**Bye! And good luck.**

**~Mauk**


End file.
